Reflections 2
by Karmyn
Summary: Steed contemplates his future with Emma.


Reflections 2  
  
By: Karmyn  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Steed contemplates his future with Emma.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be.  
  
Note: This one was planned before Reflections, but Emma demanded her story be told first. Now  
  
I've managed to nail this one down again. For any of you who may be wondering what ever  
  
happened to "Righting Wrongs", it's still resting, pining for the fjords. I've got something  
  
planned in another fandom and then maybe I'll get back to it.  
  
Feedback: Of course. You know where to find me.  
  
I knew I was in a hospital before I even opened my eyes. When you've been in as many as  
  
I have, you develop a sixth sense about such things. They all smell the same, disinfectant, with an  
  
underlying odor of blood and death. No matter how often they clean, they can never get rid of  
  
that lingering metallic odor of death. But I was still alive. Somehow I had survived another  
  
impossible case, but was I safe? In my weakened state I could very easily have fallen into the  
  
hands of the enemy. Perhaps they were just keeping me alive to torture me.  
  
This place was familiar, very familiar. The Ministry Clinic. I had spend more time here  
  
than I cared to. And I wasn't alone. I could feel a soft hand on mine, smell the subtle scent of  
  
perfume, one I hadn't smelled in three years. I opened my eyes and for a moment I was sure I was  
  
dreaming. Emma? Was she really here? "Emma?" I managed to say. She smiled and touched my  
  
face. No wedding ring. Could it be true? I had heard that she and Peter had divorced, but never  
  
heard all the details. Perhaps no one wanted me to get my hopes up.  
  
My Emma, the only woman I ever really loved. She was back. "Letter?" I asked. My  
  
throat was terribly dry and it hurt to talk. I needed a drink, preferably brandy, but there was none  
  
available at the moment. There was some water on the table beside my bed, but I couldn't reach  
  
it. Emma handed me a cup of water. There are times I swear that woman could read my mind.  
  
Something I loved about her.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I got your letter. That's why I'm here."  
  
I loved her still and maybe, just maybe we had another chance. The years without her had  
  
been so lonely. There had been other women, but none had ever meant as much to me as Emma  
  
had. Relationships never lasted long and were never as fulfilling. It was just sex, nothing more.  
  
But it had never been like that with Emma. I really did love her, even if I had never told her until  
  
I sent her that letter. The biggest mistake of my life was letting her walk out the door three years  
  
earlier.  
  
But she was back now. She stayed with me until the doctor made her leave. We didn't  
  
talk much although I'm sure we both had plenty we wanted to say. It was nice just being with her  
  
again. She kissed my cheek before she left and promised to be back the next day. I slept better  
  
knowing I would see her again.  
  
That night I had a dream unlike any I had ever had before. I usually don't remember my  
  
dreams, but this one seemed different, special somehow. I was standing at the altar of a church  
  
and Emma was standing beside me. In the pews I saw some of my family and friends seated, my  
  
brothers and sisters with their families. This was some special occasion, but what was it? The  
  
vicar appeared, carrying a bundle which I quickly realized was a baby. Then I noticed the  
  
baptismal font. So this was a baptism. Who was this child? Was this some strange prophetic  
  
dream or just wishful thinking? As the vicar approached, I got a good look at the baby. It looked  
  
somewhat familiar and I realized the baby reminded me of my own self at that age. Then it  
  
opened it's eyes and I saw they were brown, the same warm brown as Emma's. This was our  
  
child being baptized.  
  
I remembered the dream the next morning, but said nothing about it to Emma. Saying  
  
something about it would jinx it, make it never have a possibility of coming true. We talked of  
  
other things, of our lives the last three years and of our love. We knew we had been given a  
  
second chance and this time we would make things right. This time I would not let her go.  
  
I was released from the hospital two days later and Emma helped me out. She came with  
  
me to my flat and made me lunch. After we finished eating she tried to get me to go upstairs to  
  
rest but I had other ideas.  
  
"You and I have some unfinished business," I told her. Then I gently took her face in my  
  
hands and kissed her. I didn't get a nap that afternoon, but we sure had fun.  
  
The End. 


End file.
